The Elder Scrolls: Skyrim - Rebirth
by ZombieDisco5150
Summary: Taking place four years after the events of Skyrim, Dawnguard and Dragonborn. The Dovahkiin is now a family man who misses the life he once had. He returns to Helgen on the anniversary of its destruction to show respect to those that died there only for this to set off a chain of events which leads to a familiar entity returning to Tamriel. (Will contain some spoilers)
1. C:I - Farmer, Husband, Dragonborn

It had been nearly four years since Fjorkvar Dark-Heart battled the World-Eater Alduin in the land of the honoured Nordic dead - Sovngarde. His life had taken a mediocre turn, once the leader of every guild in Skyrim, he had put down his sword and placed his armour upon the various mannequins around his home as a reminder of his past accomplishments. Now he spent his days farming, caring for his wife Ysolda and their two children or drinking in The Sleeping Giant Inn reminiscing about his travels. On very rare occasions he would climb the 7,000 steps to High Hrothgar and spend hours in conversation with Paarthurnax. The land of Skyrim, still hurting from the Civil War was continually being raided by the Thalmor, day in and day out hunting the Talos worshipers. Fjorkvar felt increasingly guilty as the weeks passed for his part in murdering Ulfric Stormcloak for an Emperor that he would also kill. While he never kept up to date with current events he knew that the Thalmor had control of Tamriel and they used this influence to embarrass the civilians of every other race any chance they got. But within himself he understood that he could march through hundreds, maybe even thousands of Thalmor agents in the end he would put his family in danger and the Empire just wasn't worth that risk.

It was Morndas, the 17th of Last Seed, 4E205, the fourth year anniversary of the day Fjorkvar first came face to face with Alduin. Not a day he celebrated but a day he would always drink a little more on, a day where he would see all those faces of the people in Helgen who were unprepared for a dragon attack, a day that ate at him every moment of his existence. Fjorkvar stood atop of his tower in the manor he had built near Riverwood after dinner with his family; he would look out into the distance, spending hours pondering whether all those years ago he should have travelled into Bleak Falls Barrow, maybe he should have gone back to Cyriodiil when he had the chance. His pondering this year however was cut short by the voice of his Housecarl Rayya.

"My Thane, the flowers have arrived. Would you like me to accompany you on the trip this year?"

His focus remained on Bleak Falls Barrow.

"No Rayya, but thank you. Are the children in bed?"

"Yes my Thane they are awaiting your bed time story."

"Okay, I'll be down in a moment."

Rayya took her leave, Fjorkvar stayed for a few minutes more as dark clouds gathered above and the skies opened up.

"We will meet again old friend."

Fjorkvar climbed down the ladder back into the warmth of his home. He walked into the bedroom where his children laid, sitting down in the chair next to the fireplace and recounted one of his adventures from his time in the Companions. Within the hour both were asleep and he took his leave. Walking through the main hall into the room directly across, he opened up the armoury doors. He casually walked up and down the room browsing each piece of armour, and remembering the events attached to them all. Finally he came to a stand still, in between two of his rarest sets on his left the Daedric armour he wore when he killed the feared vampire lord Harkon at Volkihar Keep and to his right rested a set of Dragon armour, that not only was put together by the bones of those dragons that fell to him in battle but also the very set he wore to bring an end to the First-Born of Akatosh. The stench of death poured from this set, while it seemed no one else smelt it, it was a fresh scent that Fjorkvar could never kick. It was the last thing so many people in Skyrim saw before they were slain whether for justice, revenge or just pure greed. It was the final image for Grendel the Kind, Ulfric Stormcloak, Titus Mede II and the entire Silver Hand amongst others. A suit born of death which continued to breed it across Skyrim. Fjorkvar still undecided heard a soft voice from behind him

"I always preferred your dragon set my love."

He turned to see a smile upon Ysolda's face

"Don't you remember how special this set is?"

All he could recall was the women and men that died in front of his eyes while he wore it.

"You crafted this the day before our wedding. You wanted to wear something that everyone who attended would not forget. We both turned up in white that day, which took the towns folk by surprise. They all thought you would wear that black one over there. But instead you turned up like a knight in shinning armour, well a knight in bony armour. So you should wear this one. It would be a mark of respect to those that died in Helgen at the hand of that monster that you slayed and all his brethren across this land.

Ysolda still with a smile hugged her husband.

"Never forget that you saved this land."

Fjorkvar couldn't think of anything to say back to his caring wife, so he whispered in his wives ear.

"Thank you my dear, don't wait up for me tonight."

She let go of her partner, kissing him on release. They both took a moment to smile at each other as she turned and walked away. He suited up, placing the Dragon armour on his body. Trying to adjust to its weight as it had been much too long since he had worn it last.

He left the armoury closing the doors behind him. Turning around Rayya greeted him.

"Your horse is waiting for you my Thane."

"Thank you Rayya, what about the flowers?"

Rayya hesitated.

"Well after some, let's say physical altercation. He finally came round to the idea of carrying them."

"He should be use to it by now right?"

"You would think so, also don't forget these."

Rayya handed Fjorkvar his weapons made of dragonbone. He took a moment to hold them.

"Feel weird huh?"

Fjorkvar nodded.

"You'd better get going"

Fjorkvar walked towards his front door, he stopped suddenly.

"Thank you Rayya"

He opened the door and in front of him stood Shadowmere, covered in baskets of flowers. A burst of laughter spilled out.

"I always said you needed to brighten up."

Shadowmere's posture changed and rage in his eyes was very clear. Fjorkvar noticed this and started to pat his stead.

"Settle down, this will all be over soon. Just get me to Helgen and I'll get this stuff off you and go back to your uncolorful self, deal?"

Shadowmere's posture once again changed this time to a more comfortable stance; Fjorkvar Dark-Heart saddled up once again patted his horse on the side of the neck.

"Come on then. Let's get this over with."


	2. C:II - Morndas, the 17th of Last Seed

Reaching the gates of Helgen even four years later the smell of charred flesh filled the air. The bandits that once roamed here had been forcibly moved on by Fjorkvar Dark-Heart two years prior. This was a now place for him to lay flowers for those that fell victim to Alduin first. Walking through the destruction the memories of that day flood back, here Fjorkvar was to die for no reason other than the Imperial army saw fit that he should not live. All he wanted to do was return to the homeland and scatter his parent's ashes; instead he ended up on the chopping block. Four years ago he was a Nord who was tough and had no regrets, now he was a broken shell of a man who was wealthy thanks to the amount of pain and suffering he had caused. He found his usual spot, taking the flower baskets off of Shadowmere placing them on the ground next to the tower where he stared into the eyes of the black demon of the skies.

He called out into the rain filled night sky for Odahviing, for this was only one of two places he could call upon his friend and converse with him. Many hours passed yet Fjorkvar sat waiting for his winged ally but he did not heed the call. When he could not wait any longer Fjorkvar began making his way to the exit. Walking through the derelict homes he felt a sudden chill, being a Nord this wouldn't have affected him so much but this chill was different the presence was not native to Skyrim, for now though he thought best to ignore it. Upon reaching the Helgen gates he noticed that Shadowmere hadn't been traveling next to him, this was something that normally he would've sensed so he turned back around to look for his trusted stead. The rain suddenly came to a halt, a large shadow overcame Fjorkvar, now he sensed danger reaching to his side he unsheathed his sword, the adrenaline kicked in. It had been too long since he felt this feeling, the same he felt when he battled _Mirmulnir_ in Whiterun. He turned quickly only to see nothing there. That feeling left his body just has quickly has it arrived. Had he hoped that danger was near? Had the years without a good fight finally caught up to him? Silence filled the Skyrim air; Fjorkvar took one look into the sky calling once more for Odahviing but he had his doubts that he would turn up. Without a moments notice a loud crash sounded behind him, the sound of a dragon landing on a wall.

"Odahviing my friend it has been too long."

Fjorkvar turned to see not his friend who helped dethrone Alduin, instead perched on the Helgen wall was a _Dovah_ he had never seen before. The _Dovahs_ skin was a dirty white, with black marks all over from years of scarring. Fjorkvar reached for his sword but it had become stuck, he tried tugging at it but it would not come loose. Finally he thought to himself this was the day he would ascend to Sovngarde.

"Ah _Dovahkiin_ you do not disappoint. My fellow _Dovah_ told me that at the sight of us you are quick to draw. Maybe it is lucky for me you fail this day. Tell me though, you met the old wise one himself, did you not rush to slay him too?

The dragon spoke in a soft but stern way. He continues.

"But I digress, _Dovahkiin_ I know your name but you not mine. Let me introduce myself. I am _Nahfahlaa_, my last protector King Casimir II died at the hands of the Dragon Guard you know them by a different name, the Blades back in 2E 369. I have spent many years hiding since my last protector fell; now you wonder why I choose to appear at this time. You are not the first I have shown myself too. In your time around 4E 5, my temporary home in Morrowind was destroyed, I fled looking for a home, this is when I met my new master. My master wishes to meet with you to deal with the menace plaguing this land. The Altmer must be driven back to the Summerset Isle and from there they must be hunted and cut down more. But my master will speak to you more on this matter should you need more convincing. He wishes to talk to you in Falkreath. I ask you to be quick with your decision; his appearance will surely disrupt the local."

_Nahfahlaa_ finished his message for Fjorkvar, he lifted his head to see Odahviing stationed on the tower, and he gave a nod to which Fjorkvar saw as a sign of superiority. Spreading his wings, more battle scars were revealed, he finally began his ascension to the sky. Odahviing took his place.

"So that was him." He said

Fjorkvar looked blankly at Odahviing

"Not a fan I guess?" he said with a chuckle

Odahviing stared at his mortal companion

"That _Dovah_ betrayed us the same way Paarthurnax did his own brother. Both rely too much on the protection of mortals. They are smart _Dovah_ but not strong." The dragon proclaimed in disgust

Fjorkvar quite puzzled replied

"So what does that make you? If I remember correctly I trapped you like a pet. How helpless you were."

Odahviing visibly annoyed started to get ready to leave.

"You would be wise _Dovahkiin _to not trust that _Dovah_. Go to this meeting if you must but always be cautious."

Fjorkvar turned his back to Odahviing.

"Okay, I gotta ask where have you…" he stopped mid sentence.

Odahviing had already left. Fjorkvar restarted his search for Shadowmere.


	3. C:III - The Imperial

Puzzled by the disappearance of his stead Fjorkvar left Helgen just has the sun started to peer over the Skyrim landscape. The journey to Falkreath would take no more than a few hours, he would try to cut that down by running maybe the loss of Shadowmere was some kind of blessing. The years he spent at home may have caused him to put on some extra weight, and Talos knows he loved Horker stew and the amount of Black-Briar mead he drank everyday day surely added to his current psychical state, so the light jog he was about to undertake would help him out.

Three hours later he reached the entrance to Falkreath, completely blown up, breathing heavily he had to take a moment to stop and get oxygen back into his lungs. Hands on his side bending over he lifted his head slightly looking for the guards of Falkreath who are normally stationed here but there where nowhere to be found, instead perched here was _Nahfahlaa _he did not say a word, he looked over to Fjorkvar and pointed forward with a nod.

Walking ever so slowly through to the centre of town he looked around for any sign of life but none were found. Fjorkvar drew his sword as he moved to the holds cemetery; he knew just how much this hold had been ravaged by the Great War and it only seemed logical that one more son or daughter of Falkreath was being buried either trying to fight the Imperials or the Thalmor. Standing at the top of the path he looked down seeing a gathering, he proceeded forward to check out the scene. Coming closer he noticed an Imperial male seated on the floor, a sword sticking out of the ground next to him. Fjorkvar questioned what could be so special about this man and why has his appearance caused such a commotion. Fjorkvar with his weapon still drawn moved through the crowd, hearing the insults directed at this Imperial by the Falkreath inhabitants, finally arriving at the front of the pack, he saw before him this man with two guards either side.

"It's time for you to leave Imperial." The guard to the left shouted.

The man still sat there like a stone.

"We've run out of patience with you. Maybe it's time for the Thalmor to have a turn." The guard to the right said turning to his partner.

"Isn't that the reason this cemetery is filled? The army lead by Tiber Septim would fight for no one but him, same goes for the legions of Uriel Septim V and he lead his men on a death march." The Imperial said with a soft voice. "The men I served with would happily die for their Emperor, and many did. This cemetery is filled with the Nordic dead that gave their live for a cause. You don the armour of the Empire but you are just as gut-less as the man who signed your land over to those yellow bastards. And now I must take my leave of this conversation, I have a guest joining me shortly."

The guards enraged by the audacity of this Imperial reached for their weapons, hearing them unsheathe their swords he placed his right hand on the hilt of his sword, spinning to his feet from the seated position pulling the sword out of the ground, turning slicing the guard to his right head clean off, before he came to a standstill, he reached behind drawing a dagger and plunging it into the other guards chest, Both guards fell to their knees, the mysterious Imperial with his left arm still holding the dagger planted in the chest of the deceased guard lifted his right leg and kicking the guard to the floor ripping his dagger out.

The man turned to the crowd, who were all stunned and shocked. His eyes caught those of Fjorkvar, he casually looked him up and down, making a note of his posture and the way he was hold his sword.

"I do not enjoy killing the men that wear the armour of the Imperial legion. These men lost their way, just like the rest of the Empire. People of Falkreath my time here is done, do not be surprised if the Thalmor or more Imperial soldiers come looking for me, I do not want you to keep secrets from them, tell'em what you wish I will be long gone but do let them know..time is running out for Thalmor rule over Tamriel."

The Imperial walked up to Fjorkvar and stood in front of him leaning in.

"I need to speak to you Dragonborn. Meet me at High Hrothgar. The Greybeards will let me in."

He then proceeded to walk off leaving Fjorkvar standing alone.


	4. C:IV - Throat of the World

Upon reaching the final steps leading to the doors of High Hrothgar, Fjorkvar took a moment to look back and remember his first journey up the 7,000 steps. How he felt that day four years ago when he first had a meeting with the Greybeards, how the nerves that day could only be kept at bay by slashing his way through the frost trolls, the rabid wolfs and wild bears along the way. He really couldn't believe how naive he was, to undertake that crazy journey without questioning anything and now he finds himself in a similar situation. While he knew practically nothing about the Greybeards he could count on them not killing him where as this strange Imperial had already shown his capabilities when it came to dealing out death.

Once more he was entering the hallowed halls of High Hrothgar, greeted by a very agitated Arngeir

"Dragonborn you have returned. But I sense you are not here to exchange pleasantries. I fear you are once again stepping onto a path that will lead to only doom. I feel this also has to do with the Imperial that arrived not too long ago. I'm sure you saw him as entered."

Fjorkvar didn't see anyone while walking up the mountain.

"Arngeir no one was outside. I only came across the normal wild life, what did this Imperial look like?"

The puzzled Arngeir thought back to his brief encounter with the persistent Imperial.

"His armour was not of this land, Imperial legion in make but from a different world. The weapons he carried have not been seen for hundreds of years, scholars would assume they disappeared. His face covered in the wounds of war, Dragonborn this Imperial was a man of the Old World, I can not stress that you be weary if you should came into contact with this man." Arngeir said with a tone of desperation.

Fjorkvar pinched his nose then began to run his right hand up and down his chin stoking his beard before letting out a little chuckle thinking back to what the Imperial said to him in Falkreath.

"Yeah I've met this Imperial, well I saw him cut down two soldiers with little effort. We had a brief one way discussion before he left to come here. I had a more in-depth conversation with his pet dragon."

The revelation that this stranger had a dragon by his side intrigued Arngeir. He dropped his head, crossing his left arm under his right elbow, and covered his mouth with his right hand. Taking a moment to think, he raised his head slowly.

"I would assume that this stranger is being accompanied by Nahfahlaa. It would make sense that this ancient being would seek the help of a mortal after the genocide of his brethren, but most importantly the death of his many protectors. To me Dragonborn this symbolises that the Imperial is one of great power. I once again urge you to not be too trusting of this man, but I can only guide you in the Way of the Voice and nothing else.

No sooner the conversation between Fjorkvar and Arngeir finished the sound of Paarthurnax shouting roared down from the Throat of the World and through the halls of High Hrothgar. Without hesitation Fjorkvar ran through the doors opposite to the entrance, sprinting his way to the top of the mountain, all he could think was that Delphine, Esbern and the newly founded Blades had finally found a way to reach Paarthurnax.

After sprinting for his life to get to the top Fjorkvar, took a deep breath and walked forward seeing Paarthurnax perched on his dragon wall, Nahfahlaa stationedon aedge opposite and there sitting in the middle of the Time-Wound was the mysterious Imperial,

"And so he arrives, the Nord who defeated the World-Eater and here I sit atop the mountain that you first brought him to mortal level." The Imperial still seated shouted out. He continued

"I feel we need to talk, I have travelled so far, for so many years trying to find a purpose. And that purpose, it's time to reunite Tamriel and me and you are going to take Skyrim and then Cyrodiil. My home is gone and I have no desire to reclaim it, let the Argonians keep Morrowind, the Dunmer treated them so bad it was about time they got something for their trouble. But Skyrim and Cyrodiil are still worth saving and I understand that thousands of Nords died trying to save this very land but you, you Dragonborn still believed in the Imperial Legion and it's that faith that we will use to take the fight one last time to the Altmer."

Fjorkvar walked over to the seated Imperial walking around it, sizing him up. He looked over to Paarthurnax and then over to Nahfahlaa before finally drawing his attention back to the Imperial.

"So let me get this straight, you want me to help you lead an army at an enemy that will stop at nothing to hunt us down and restart a war that will ultimately end up with the eradication of either the Nords or the Altmer? Maybe we should go somewhere and talk about everything, from the start."


	5. C:V - Eager Beginnings

"I caused the destruction of Vvardenfell long before the eruption at Red Mountain, taking the powers away from The Tribunal lead to Morrowinds downfall. Azura trusted me to free the people of her land but I chose to stay loyal to Uriel Septim VII, he freed me maybe because of the politics at the time but still he freed me. So no sooner I killed the mad fallen god Almalexia I left heading out to Akavir. There I would meet Nahfahlaa and for some 200 years I have received word of how the Empire was tearing itself apart and how these Altmer have taken the land of Talos and continued to kill his people just to show their power. It's up to you and me Dragonborn to stand up and fight, I am honoured that once so very long ago an apparition of Tiber Septim appeared to me to wise me luck it is now the time for me to return the favour. And before you take your time to speak Dragonborn understand with have a resource that the Altmer cannot deal with. And maybe with some persuasion from Nahfahlaa and Paarthurnax we could lead a legion of dragons into battle. And being I believe the most senior member of the Blades in Skyrim maybe we can get others to join up and fight alongside us and stand along side the last Dragonborn. But this is a discussion for a later date. One last thing you should know Dragonborn, turning down this offer marks you for death, and to be honest I should've killed you sometime ago being one of the Dark Brotherhood listeners and all, I will cast that issue aside but I will not tolerate the selfishness of those that will not take up arms to fight the tyranny of the Thalmor. Now I will give you some time to ask questions."

Fjorkvar visibly quite stunned could only think of one question.

"So let me get this straight, I'm meant to believe that your name is Antonio Indoril, and you are this mythical legend that the Dunmer prey to? Not only that you are an Imperial? I've met talking dogs, travelled to the land of the dead and fought evil its self, I've even set foot into Oblivion but what you just said to me is maybe the craziest thing I've heard. Arngeir do you have an opinion?

Both Antonio and Fjorkvar turned to Arngeir who was seated in between them.

"Firstly Dragonborn the Greybeards cannot get involved in the politics of Tamriel so we have no stand on the idea of fighting the Thalmor. But the tale this man just recited it is very interesting, many details have been documented however the appearance of Nahfahlaa and the in-depth description of the events surrounding the Nerevarine Prophecy it is very fascinating. This mans armour and weapons are that of the old world and thus you can only assume he is telling the truth. Maybe the man sitting in front of you is the killer of gods or maybe not but it is up to you if you can trust him"

As Arngeir finished Antonio threw on to the table a very old book that at one time was brown, but had lost its colour over time. Fjorkvar flicked through seeing the details of places, people, events and journeys that Antonio recounted. Whether he could take this as proof or not Fjorkvar finally found that propose to carry on fighting. While continuing reading the journal he spoke to Antonio

"You understand that the Blades are all but dead. And those that still live only care about the destruction of dragons, more to the point they only care that I kill Paarthurnax and they have made it abundantly clear that I am the one that should deal with him."

Antonio stood up, beginning to stretch then walking over to stand behind Arngeir.

"So why don't you just walk up there and kill him?"

Arngeir tried to get up from the stone chair, only for Antonio to put his hands on his shoulders.

"Settle down old man, I have no quarrel with your Master. This Blades problem can be easily rectified, I have no use for dragon hunters, if they would rather spend their time living in the past then standing side by side with the Dragonborn they are sworn to protect, they will be met with a swift and painful death.

Fjorkvar finished with the journal pushed the journal back to Antonio, only for it to be returned.

"Keep it; I feel you will have more questions at a later time." Antonio said trying to create a smile across his cracked face.

Fjorkvar stood up walking over to Antonio and extended his hand, to which Antonio obliged. These men for all they knew had fulfilled their end of the bargain as far as the prophecies in the Elder Scrolls foretold now it would seem whether it was foreseen or not they would take control of their destinies_, _but not before Fjorkvar made a remark about each men's pasts

"Not bad for a couple of prisoners eh?"


	6. C:VI - Moments In The Snow

Fjorkvar and Antonio made their way back down from Tamriel's tallest mountain, heading towards Lakeview Manor, Fjorkvar hadn't checked in with his family for three days now, and he knew that his wife would be somewhat worried. Though she would be more concerned with the house guest he was brining home.

After four straight hours of walking they reached Fjorkvar's home. He turned to Antonio.

"So here it is, it's not much but I call it home. Well one of my homes. Just want to warn you my family may question you about you know."

Fjorkvar pointed in circles to the scars on Antonio's face which lit up as the front door opened up, and his two children ran out hugging their father. Standing behind them was Ysolda

"Come along now children, give your father some room."

The children unlatched themselves from Fjorkvar. He walked up to his wife, grabbing her, and they embraced. Though she was more focused on Antonio who immersed himself in the shadows

"And who is this dear?" she asked

Fjorvkar turned and called Antonio over. He stepped out of the shadows, his scars out on display Ysolda let out a gasp at the horrific injuries.

"This is Antonio, Antonio is this my lovely wife Ysolda. He's going to be staying with us for a few nights." Fjorkvar told his wife.

Antonio held his hand out; Ysolda tentative at first quickly shook his hand to lessen the awkwardness of the moment. Fjorkvar invited Antonio into his home, walking in he felt strange. With all his experiences in Tamriel and across the Padomaic Ocean in the land to the east of Akavir, he never felt this strong feeling of warmth. This house was built for the purpose of raising a family, not like Antonio's former home Rethan Manor, that stronghold was built for business nothing more.

Antonio walked into the main hall taking a sit at the table opposite Fjorkvar and Ysolda's daughter Sofie. Sofie took one look at Antonio's face and her eyes widened. She didn't know whether to cry or ask a question so she just sat there and glared. Antonio feeling quite uncomfortable asked Fjorkvar if he could take his leave and spend a few moments at the top of his tower to which Fjorkvar nodded.

The snow slowly began to fall from the night sky; Antonio began reminiscing of his venture to Solstheim so long ago. Hearing the howling of werewolves travelling through the wind once more made him for a brief moment miss the transformation he once undertook every night. His eyes opened as the hatch opened and the unfamiliar smell of horker stew poured out. Fjorkvar carrying a bowl of his new friend stood beside him, handing it down before turning to look at the mountains across the way.

"I'm sorry about Sofie, she didn't mean any offence nor did her mother for that matter." He said with a tone of exhaustion.

"There is no need to apologise Dragonborn. There are moments in my long life that have come to haunt me and the stare of a child is one of them." Antonio said

Fjorkvar continued to just look out while Antonio continued.

"We heroes have done many grand deeds in our life times. I walked into Red Mountain, destroyed the Heart of Lorkhan and with that killing my old general and friend Dagoth Ur. You travelled to the land of the dead and rid the world of Alduin. Yet with all our greatest achievements there is always one moment or incident that defines us. In Morrowind I considered myself to be the best. Best warrior, best mage, best thief, best assassin, best businessman, you name it I felt cocky enough to call myself the best at it. One night however after drinking too much Cyrodilic Brandy I decided to rescue a lord's daughter from the clutches of evil. Arriving at the kidnappers cave I took cover in a pile of rocks directly across from it. I waited for the kidnappers to come out, a few minutes later they revealed themselves I took my bow and fired twice killing two henchmen and when the leader brought out the girl I got sloppy and…I left for Akavir. I would see so many horrific images in that land but none would ever keep me wake like my greatest fail."

Fjorkvar sensed the feeling of shame in Antonio's voice. He looked down to see this god-like figure holding his head in his hands, 200 years later this one moment still plagued his mind. For the first time he felt some sort of similarity to Antonio.

"There was a female bard I knew, her name was Svidi. I was contracted to find her and kill her by the psychotic son of Maven Black-Briar, a very powerful person here in Skyrim. Her son Sibbi ordered me to kill his ex-fiancé. I located her and couldn't bring myself to kill this girl; she witnessed her brothers' death at the hands of this fiend so I lied about her whereabouts. Many months passed and I received a not, from Wilhelm the owner of Vilemyr Inn where Svidi worked."

Fjorkvar's filled with a lump as if he was to cry though he continued

"The note informed me that she had been found murdered. I threw the note into the waterway in Rifton, upon looking up I saw Sibbi standing not so far away with a smirk on his face. The rage I felt could not be described; I spent the rest of the day in my home waiting for night fall. When darkness fell on Rifton I crept into Black-Briar Manor, I knew Maven wouldn't be there she moved into the Jarls house soon after the defeat of the Stormcloaks. I got upstairs into Sibbis room to find everything gone. Only a note remained which indicated that Maven get Sibbi out of Rifton that night. I had failed, but I could not deny that lust for blood."

His speech became more aggressive

"As daylight broke, I awoke the sounds of the townsfolk screaming and shouting. I opened my door to see my work on show for everyone, Maven's other son Hemming was hanging naked from the house, his insides ripped out. Ingun, Mavens daughter, her head was found in the Black-Briar brewery, the rest of her body was located in the Jarls throne. That night I became an animal. Maven knew who did it and she knew what I wanted. A few days later, I found myself standing above her son Sibbi in a cave not too far from Rifton. What I did too him,"

Fjorkvar's mouth watered, his hands started to rub together, he was salivating at reliving this memory.

"Let's say they didn't bury him. I exited the cave to be greeted by some Thalmor agents. They were strong by they too met their end, Maven was accustom to double crossing people but she picked the wrong person this time. I delivered the heads of agents to Maven while she ate her breakfast. I gave her time to run. During that time she had a few Dark Brotherhood assassins try to slow me down. I applauded their courage, I harboured no ill feelings to my underlings and I didn't enjoy killing them either. She barley made it to Whiterun when I caught up with her and put her down. I wrapped her body up and took it to the Thalmor embassy, dropping it off. From that day forward the people of Skyrim discovered that no one was exempt from death. The Thalmor never bothered me after that; however it was also the last time I would pick up my sword. Uncontrollable rage like that is no good. Maybe it is time to let that beast out once more."

Fjorkvar finished his retelling just like Antonio the tone of shame pouring out. Antonio removed his head from his hands Fjorkvar followed up with a friendly sarcastic remark

"Though being over 200 years old and the oldest being alive it really must haunt you more."

Antonio stood up placing his hand on Fjorkvar shoulder.

"Dragonborn, thank you. Though I must inform you there are four others that are either of equal age or older than myself. The ancient Dunmer sorcerer Divayth Fyr, his 'pet' Dwemer Yagrum Bagarn, Lord Vivec, though I hear most believe that he was taken in the Oblivion crises, but he is still around and a Redguard named Saladin Musashi."

Fjorkvar seemed somewhat annoyed by this information but he understood that he never asked Antonio about other age old beings.

"I must ask you for a favour Dragonborn" Antonio continued. "While I am grateful of your hospitality here, I wish to live in a more secluded area. Your home in The Pale would be more than sufficient."

Fjorkvar took a few moments to think this over, he understood that if Antonio was alone he could work on strategies and it would be less explaining to his wife. So he nodded in agreement. One more Antonio cracked a smile.


	7. C:VII - Heljarchen Hall

It was now the 17th of Evening Star, three months had passed since Antonio was given permission to live in Heljarchen Hall. He rarely had any contact with others; on occasion he would make short conversations with the Khajiit caravans passing through. Fjorkvar would receive frequent messages from his Housecarl Gregor. Many would describe the days Antonio would spend in the hills sitting in solitude, and the nights he wouldn't sleep or the weeks he would disappear without a trace. But most of them would inform Fjorkvar of the amounts of cargo being delivered by Argonians from Morrowind.

Fjorkvar decided that it was time to see if Antonio had a strategy in place. Making the trek to the The Pale was long and often dangerous; the days it took to reach Heljarchen Hall were quite calm, he came across the odd giant and wolves but the lack of dragon attacks did strike him as some what out of place. Upon reaching his secret retreat he was greeted by Gregor.

"My Thane, it has been a long time." Gregor said greeting Fjorkvar with a handshake.

"Gregor my friend, how have you been?" Fjorkvar said embracing Gregor.

"Good my Thane, though the man you have come to see is not around at the moment." Gregor said with some regret.

"Where does he go?" Fjorkvar asked.

"Mostly he sits on the hills to the west but from time to time he just disappears for weeks on end. And when he finally returns he carries with him sacks with unknown contents." Gregor replied with some uncertainty

Fjorkvar walked into his retreat, Gregor followed suit. Entering the main hall Fjorkvar looked around in amazement at the armour and weapons dotted all over the house. Gregor tapped Fjorkvar on the shoulder indicating him to follow, Gregor opened the hatch, and both of them climbed down the ladders. Located on the wall as they turned around was a long blade glowing purple with an evil aura about it, neither men had ever seen the material this weapon was made from before, but they knew that this weapon was nothing more than trouble. Gregor began to move over to the safes on the left wall, he bent down lifting the loose flooring.

"This is what I wanted to show you my Thane." Gregor said with some anticipation.

Gregor lifted out a sack from the ground, he placed it gentle on the floor next to him. A horrid odour rose from it, Fjorkvar temporally throwing up in his mouth. Gregor looked up to his Thane as to indicate whether or not to open the sack, Fjorkvar nodded back. Slicing the rope tied around the neck, the sack opened wide and the odour burst out both men instantly vomited, unable to catch their breathe Gregor tipped the sack over and slowly out rolled the head of a Altmer, immediately followed by another. Fjorkvar still feeling the effects of the stench took a quick glance at the heads, covering his mouth he pointed up stairs. Both men made their way up the ladder and back outside. Gregor turned to Fjorkvar

"What in Oblivion? I didn't know they were heads." Gregor exclaimed.

Fjorkvar looked at his Housecarl,

"Not just any heads. One was First Emissary Elenwen, a Thalmor interrogator and torturer. The other was Legate Fasendil. How many sacks are down there?" Fjorkvar asked his Housecarl

"I don't know, I got to guess maybe a hundred or more." Gregor answered.

Fjorkvar had no came to the realisation of what Antonio was doing.

"He isn't disappearing; he is tracking down and killing every single Altmer in Skyrim." Fjorkvar expressed unnervingly.

Antonio appeared from the side of the house, holding four more sacks.

"No not all of them, just the important figures and hidden agents. Most of the sacks are filled with the heads of agents from Cyrodiil, Skyrim, Hammerfell and Elsweyr. Just as the Thalmor brought the heads of the Blades to the that false Emperor I plan to escort these sacks to the centre of Alinor and present them to the Aldmeri Dominion council, they will either accept our terms or they will be forced to bring there plans of a second Great War forward."

Antonio said informing Fjorkvar of his and the future plans of the Thalmor.

Fjorkvar seemed puzzled after hearing this information. He had heard this before but from another source.

"General Tullius only mentioned to me in private that he believed we were heading to a second Great War. How the hell did you know about that?"

Antonio took a seat on the snow covered ground, the blood from the sacks began to drip from the soaked bottom.

"Dragonborn the information I can obtain is limitless. But you would have to be a fool to assume that the Altmer would not try to retake Tamriel. The arrogance they are born with makes them believe that no enemy is too powerful. The Thalmor tell the world that they were the ones that ended the Oblivion crises, the hatred these Elves have for man could never be settled. If you do not wish to accompany me then that is your prerogative, but you have a day to decide."

Antonio stood up and began walking west away from Heljarchen Hall leaving Gregor and Fjorkvar standing there bewildered.

Fjorkvar turned to Gregor

"Looks like I'm going away for a few days." He said raising his eyebrows with a little smile.

Gregor began to chuckle.

"I'll inform your wife."


	8. C:VIII - Memories of Chorrol Past

All saddled up Fjorkvar and Antonio lead four carriages across the Jerall Mountains into main land Cyrodiil. Four years prior Fjorkvar crossed these mountains to Skyrim, to scatter the ashes of his family but more importantly to escape the prosecution of the Thalmor. Cyrodiil held nothing but bad memories, Fjorkavr remembered the friends he lost at the hands of the Altmer. He sat in silence for a moment to think that if only he had discovered his power earlier maybe he could have fought back, but he realised pretty quick that for him to even discover the power he had he needed to fight dragons . He took a quick look back at the other three carriages, he turned to Antonio.

"So who are all these Khajiits?"

Antonio stone faced, still steering the carriage replied.

"These are the brave folk that are going to take our cargo to the Summerset Isles. We though are going to meet them there in a few days time, mean while two more Khajiits will meet us near Bruma and deliver our carriage; we will head out to Chorrol."

Chorrol was an area Fjorkvar knew all too well. This was his home for the early part of his life, growing up in this town he was surrounded by every race. Unlike the majority of his Nordic brethren he never had hatred for them, he would play with the other children, wrestling with the other Nords and Orcs, hide and seek with the Argonians and Khajiits , wooden sword battles with the Redguard and Imperials, but it was with the Elven races that he did everything. He was so fascinated with them and the abilities they developed. Though in his teenage years many of his peers tried to plant the seeds of hate in to him, no one would spoke ill of the Orcs or Redguards but everyone else was fair game for ill treatment, Fjorkvar wouldn't conform he was a rebel without a cause to the point where he was sweet on the local Altmer girl that enraged his family and lead to his self imposed exile to Skyrim.

Her name was Medora, a very talented mage who showed promise from an early age. Many of the other children would tip toe around her but she always admired Fjorkvar. He was the only one that never feared her and more importantly never feared her father. Her dad Gladroon was a high ranking member of the Thalmor, he was known for his brutality and one of the rumours that ran wild around Chorrol was how Gladroon took down an a gang of Orcs with only one simple fire spell. Every child would add their own spin on this rumour, and while normally the Altmer refrain for showing their emotions Medora always let Fjorkvar in, telling him how the insults and rumours directed at her family hurt her and the hatred she began to develop for the residents of Chorrol increased daily, but she always knew she could count on Fjorkvar to cheer her up and to some degree protect her.

Secretly for nearly eight years they dated, her brother Ancotar caught wind of this informing his father. This would lead to many heated discussions between both families that would only end in tragedy. Two weeks before he would leave Cyrodiil for the north, Fjorkvar made his way into the wilds hunting bears, deer's, wolves just anything to take home.

By the time night fall came he was halfway to Skingrad and began his long trek home, he reached the gates of Chorrol, flames rose above the stone walls he entered to see his home burning to the ground, Ghamonk the local Orc smith stopped Fjorkvar from entering his home. Ghamonk explained to Fjorkvar what he had seen, he said that Ancotar was seen lurking around the house all day and while he had no proof that he was responsible, but he believed it was him. Ghamonk extended an invitation to Fjorkvar allowing him to stay at his home, and while thankful for this gesture he informed Ghamonk that he would wait here until he received his families ashes then leave for Skyrim.

Over a week went by with Fjorkavr waiting patiently for his families' remains; he lived on the streets and each day he would see Ancotar mocking him. The angry filling up inside Fjorkvar took control and the night of Turdas, 14th of Last Seed when he was leaving Cyrodiil he would extract his revenge. He waited outside the city gates waiting for his prey; he left a note for Ancotar to meet him at night fall. He waited for nearly four hours when finally out stepped Ancotar with his back turned hood up, Fjorkvar sneaked behind drawing his dagger, as he came close, he grabbed Ancotar plunging the dagger multiple times into the chest. It then dawned on Fjorkvar this wasn't his intended target. He dropped the body for it to reveal his worst fears, the woman he had always protected and loved for so long now laid dead in front of him.

The city gate opened with Ancotar holding a torch, seeing his sister bleeding and Fjorkvar holding the bloody dagger. Fjorkvar threw his dagger at Ancotar he didn't stay around to see where it landed; he jumped on his horse and fled through the Great Forest being joining up with the Orange Road heading towards Bruma and from there to Skyrim.


	9. C:IX - A Man From A Similar Path

Antonio and Fjorkvar reached Bruma where they were greeted by two Khajiits, neither parties exchanged greetings they just climbed off and the Khajiits took over. Now standing on the road which he took so long ago to head into Skyrim he turned to Antonio looking for an answer to what happens now, but Antonio just kept walking.

The entire walk to Chorrol felt like it took years to take, Antonio the whole way was silent, making no attempt to converse, Frjorkvar couldn't tell if he was just enjoying the scenery or he had annoyed him. Seeing the stone walls of Chorrol, Fjorkvar felt he should have some sense of feeling that this is home, yet it was just another city that he once lived in. As the two strolled up the path leading to another path that heads to the gates Fjorkvar began to turn in but Antonio kept walking.

"Hey, where are you going? Chorrol is this way" Fjorkvar shouted

Antonio just kept walking on. Fjorkvar ran up to him

"Chorrol is that way." Fjorkvar said pointing towards the city.

Antonio stopped taking a deep breath.

"At what point did I say we are heading into Chorrol? We are heading up there." Antonio replied pointing towards the castle at the end of the path

This castle was one that Fjorkvar was always told to stay away from growing up, while he never got a reason why the town folk would always say that it was home to the undead. As they walked up the path reaching the entrance way, Antonio kept walking towards the front door, hesitantly Fjorkvar followed.

He made his way into the middle of the grounds he looked around seeing how perfectly clean the outside was, how could something undead really live here? No sooner he admired the castle grounds he saw a familiar horse.

"Shadowmere?"

Fjorkvar ran up to his horse, but she took no notice of him. Antonio looked over at him and shaked his head.

"Over here now."

Fjorkvar couldn't understand what he had done to either Shadowmere or Antonio to make them upset with him but his fascination with finally finding out who lived in this castle outweighed his curiosity to why his companion was being short with him.

Fjorkvar made his way over to Antonio who was waiting at the front door. Antonio about to knock the door suddenly stopped

"Dragonborn, you are about to meet a man who is very short tempered. I have had many conversations with him and like me he will know anything and everything about you. But for the moment I ask that you do not say a word, nod if you agree."

Fjorkvar nodded yet Antonio didn't even check. He just opened the door and walked in. Fjorkvar couldn't believe it, for a castle that was supposedly haunted or inhabited by the undead it was well kept. Antonio walked through the entrance into the middle of the next room, Fjorkvar followed once there he was greeted by 7 statues of stone men covered in armour, many of these types he had seen before slightly altered but at the end standing alone stood this strange gold and black armour, Fjorkvar admired the craftsmanship. He reached out to touch it and a voice echoed through the hall

"And so the Nerevar Reincarnate returns, it has been too long my friend."

Fjorkvar turned to see a Redguard standing above wearing rather lavish clothes.

"I am not surprised to see the killer of Gods standing side by side with the most important mortal alive today. You come to me to ask for my arm in a war that will finally tear this land apart. But am I so rude as to not introduce myself to our new friend here. I am Saladin Musashi former prisoner of Uriel Septim VII, protector of Martin Septim, the 7th Champion of Cyrodill, the Second Divine Crusader, Hero of Kvatch and at one point the Mad Prince himself Sheogorath but I am not quite sure of that. While we both have many questions to ask each other Dragonborn, only one at the moment comes to mind, please explain to me how you came to acquire the services of my horse? "

Fjorkvar was visibly puzzled, he looked over to Antonio

"I did not ask him Dragonborn I asked you. That man had never even seen a horse before visiting Cryodiil. But I ask again how did you come to have my horse all the way up there in Skyrim?"

Fjorkvar couldn't really explain how he got Shadowmere, so instead he brought forward his Spectral Assassin to answer the question posed to him. Upon entering the mortal realm the Spectral Assassin looked around

"I come to you Listener from the Void."

The Spectral Assassin turned to see Saladin standing above.

"How strange, to be in the presence of two Listeners. Truly this is an honour. But there is one among us who is the sworn enemy an agent of the Morag Tong."

Fjorkvar didn't really understand, turning towards Antonio, than to Saladin and back to the Spectral Assassin.

"Lucien it is good to see you again master." Saladin spoke with a tender voice

"I am no longer your master Listener; I am but a humble servant to our Night Mother's new Listener."

Saladin bowed his head.

"I am truly sorry Lucien for what happened. Understand that I could not get to Applewatch any sooner then I did." Saladin expressed with sorrow.

"You have no need to feel apologetic; the Dredd Father holds no grudges. Although I cannot say the same for Mathieu Bellamont" Lucien responded with a hint of happiness.

Saladin raised his head locking eyes with Fjorkvar.

"Now I understand, Shadowmere, was a gift. Passed on to you has he was to me. It would seem there are still many secrets I am to uncover about you, brother. You are welcome to stay here. I only ask one request; please allow me some time to indulge myself in conversation with my former mentor."

Fjorkavr didn't even take a moment to think it over. He just nodded and with that Lucien made his way up the stairs and followed Saladin into a door to the left of them.

Antonio walked over to the golden armour next to Fjorkvar, taking a moment to also enjoy the fine craftsmanship.

"Well that couldn't have gone any better, right Dragonborn?" Antonio said with a sarcastic tone.

Fjorkvar just shook his head, letting out a slight chuckle.

Antonio continued "I see you are quite fond of this armour, would it surprise you if I said this suit is only made for the Emperors of Tamriel, and that Saladin is the exception to this rule."

Fjorkavr not really paying attention just nodded in agreement.

"Maybe one day Dragonborn, you too will wear this armour."

Fjorkavr just nodded again. Antonio walked off leaving Fjorkavr alone when he came to the realisation of what Antonio just said to him.

"Wait, what?" he said in a state of horror while trying to catch up with Antonio to get some answers.


	10. C:X - Immortality Is Not A Toy

Fjorkvar found himself alone in a field in the middle of nowhere. To his left Thalmor agents readied to launch an attack, and to his right was nothing but heavy fog blocking the way. _LOK VAH KOOR _he shouted trying to clear the way but the fog would not disperse. He turned once more to his left taking out his bow firing in all directions hitting Thalmor agents, no sooner one died another took their place. The Thalmor drew closer Fjorkvar turned to his sword, slicing all those that came within striking distance. He had lost count of how many Altmer he had slayed, but soon it would not matter. His body grew weak from exhaustion, in a moment of desperation he screamed _FUS RO DAH _knocking back those in front of him, yet the Thalmor still marched towards him. Suddenly they stopped dead, each taking a few steps back. Finally Fjorkvar could catch his breath; he turned to try once more to clear the fog only to be greeted by the sight of sharp teeth grabbing him, then tearing his body apart, the jaws chomped down each time making a crashing sound until they finally closed creating one last horrendous noise before there was nothing but total darkness.

Fjorkvar woke up covered in sweat, gasping for air. The sound of a thunderstorm echoed throughout the castle. This weather was all he had experienced since being back in Cyrodiil. He had been living in this castle now for close to three months now, waiting for Antonio to give the order, so they could leave for the Summerset Isle. He finally got to his feet, picking up the clothes that were laid out for him on a chair next to the bed. Putting them on he realised there obviously weren't his but also they were new. He walked out of the bedroom into the brightly lit main hall, he continued to walk around the walkway making his way to the front doors which were left wide open and there sitting on a wooden stool was Saladin. The rain fell on him but it did not seem to bother him in the slightest. As Fjorkvar got closer Saladin acknowledged his presence.

"And so the Dragonborn is awake. Please come join me"

Fjorkvar walked out the door, taking a seat next to Saladin.

"Isn't it beautiful? There is nothing like waking up to the sound and sight of thunder. You would assume that after 200 years one would be bored of this yet, this really kick starts my day. Let me get your first question out of the way, the Nerevarine is at the top of the hill. He is doing his daily mediation, or apology depending on how you look at it."

Fjorkvar stopped Saladin

"What do you mean apology?"

Saladin stared at Fjorkvar.

"Ah so he hasn't told you. I'm guessing he recited the story of the kidnapped little girl yes? This is a recurring nightmare that he has had to endure for over two centuries. That little girl was not a little girl at all; she is the embodiment of Azura, the two bandits he kills are Dagoth Ur and two of the Tribunal false gods Almalexia and Sotha Sil, but the one that gets away with her is Vivec. Me and you, Dragonborn we fulfilled our commitments to the Elder Scrolls prophecies and to a degree so did he, however he still owes Azura the body of Vivec. While she can be very merciful she will not sit ideally by while one of those that mocked her still walks the land. How do I know all this? Being a Daedric Prince for a small amount of time I would have various conversations with the other 15. I believe you have had some involvement with them, and the way they appear to the 10 races is not as they appear to the others. They were all courteous, even Dagon. But I digress, I spent many days, maybe weeks or was it years speaking with Azura, I may have been a god like figure but I was also still a mortal, she would allow me to in her in tracking the Nerevarine. I would see how destructive he was on the battlefield, men would weep when challenged, and they would run in fear from him. And there is no one that could blame them; I mean how do you beat that which is unbeatable? Those that would stand their ground accepted their deaths, to be a great warrior though you must fear death, not embrace it. Nerevarine even to this day fears dying, though for the past two hundred years he as searched the land for the perfect challenger and we fought. It was a glorious battle that took place in the planes of Oblivion and the Planes of Akavir, and to this day there is still no victor. The true challenger was not the Champion of Cyrodiil but it was to be a Dovahkiin. For the past 150 years he has slaughtered these rumoured Dragonborns hoping that one would grant him death; however none of them were great warriors. Then we all heard the call. The Greybeards called for you it would seem then he had a change of heart, his purpose was not to kill the Dragonborn but to guide him, to eventually unite these lands torn by war and take his place as Emperor just like Tiber Septim himself. You have the potential to rule for many years and you will pass away becoming a legend.

Fjorkvar sat quite as Saladin spoke, while he was intrigued by Antonio's story, what he really wanted now was to become an immortal warrior like the two men he was preparing to go to war with. Still watching the rain pour from the skies above he blurted out.

"So how do I become immortal?"

Saladin chuckled, offending Fjorkavr who was being serious. Saladin responded

"I do not mean to show disrespect Dragonborn but you are as immortal as you are ever going to be. Your place is not to live forever, it is to reign for many years and finally die. I'm sorry if this displeases you but it is how it should be. Perhaps you can meet my friend in Skingrad, he may help as long as you are okay with becoming a vampire."

Fjorkvar stood up, turning as if he was going to shout, however Saladin continued.

"I'm sorry Dragonborn, but you must understand this life is not ideal. I have lived for so long that I have seen my two wives and 6 children all die. You may not understand now but you will one."

Fjorkvar psychically shaking let loose.

"What is it with you two? You have lived for over 200 hundred years and all you do is complain about how hard it is. He leaves Tamriel and you sit in your castle being a little bitch about it. I'm sorry you lost your families but I would've used your gift to keep Tamriel in check. I wouldn't have allowed the Thalmor to rise."

Saladin cut Fjorkavr off.

"You do not understand, the Blades have waited for a real Dragonborn to return since the death of Martin Septim. Since then they have protected a fake Emperor who sold them out."

Fjorkvar responded

"So what's your excuse? Does it not bother you that for these past 200 hundred years and maybe before that you two have followed the orders of everyone else? One of you could have taken the throne but you choose to be the tools of the Daedra, I am unlike both of you. I am my own man; I will fight the Altmer not for Talos or any other Septim. You want me to be Emperor sure I'll do it, but not because you two want me to. I will make every man, every orc, every beast, every elf and even the Daedra fear me."

Fjorkvar suddenly stopped, looking at Saladin. He thought back to his first battle with Alduin atop the Throat of the World, and for a moment he flashbacked to what Alduin said 'even the Daedra fear me.' Fjorkvar walked away from Saladin, heading towards the castle gates. He walked out the compound and headed right walking up the hill, on the way Antonio passed him reaching out and grabbing Fjorkvar.

"We are heading back to Skyrim soon."

Fjorkvar just looked blankly at him.

"Why? What happened to going to Summerset Isle?"

Antonio produced a note.

"While you slept they sent one of the Khajiits back, just as I thought they would. They know who sent the heads and they are preparing, the time is now for us to do the same."

Fjorkvar just nodded and kept walking forwards. Antonio followed the path back to Battlehorn castle. Fjorkvar walked across the fields having no idea where he was going, before long the castle was out of sight. With his head down he kept going until he hit something, forcing him off his feet. He looked up but nothing was there. He reached out his left hand to feel, touching a scaly texture, he threw out his right hand summoning a sword.

"Show yourself." He ordered

The obstacle revealed it self, Fjorkvar took a step back. Standing before him a rather majestic looking golden dragon, he raised his head looking to the sky before bringing it back down to focus on Fjorkvar.

"Finally we meet _Dovahkiin_, I wish you no harm I am here to deliver a message from the Wise One. E wishes for you to visit him upon your return to Skyrim."

Fjorkvar continued to look at the beauty of this _Dovah_ that stood in front of him before asking a question.

"Do you have a name?"

The dragon responded

"I am but a messenger; therefore I do not have one."

Fjorkvar did not believe this beast

"You sure? I bet you do but it is in your dragon language and you feel that I won't be able to pronounce it."

The dragon continued to just look at Fjorkvar

"No that is not the reason _Dovahkiin_, unlike my brethren I have embraced the mortal language, my fellow _Dovah_ would do well to follow in my footsteps. Still I have no name. I also come with another message, this one from myself. You wish to be like your companions yes? You wish to become immortal like the Daedra or the _Dovah_. I offer you a gift _Dovahkiin_, when you return I will seek you out after your meeting with the Wise One. If you still wish to become immortal, I will give this gift to you if not, well there's no harm done yes? You would ask why not give it to you now? I must get many things ready before this is possible. Now I must take my leave _DovahKiin_ I look forward to conversing with you again."

The dragon spread its wings, the rain continuing to pour down on him before once again he becoming invisible, heading towards the skies above Cyrodiil. Fjorkvar reached his hand out to make sure he was really gone.


	11. C:XI - Death In The Family

Crossing the border into Skyrim Fjorkvar felt some guilt for not informing Antonio and Saladin that he was leaving Cyrodiil. It had been months since he was alone wondering the land, but it had been longer since he had been called upon by Paarthurnax even stranger this would be the first time another _Dovah_ would inform him. All the times before a messenger sent by the Greybeards would deliver the summons.

Passing through Falkreath Fjorkvar sensed that he was being watched. He had being feeling this since he passed Cloud Ruler Temple. With very little options at his disposal Fjorkvar began to jog lightly ahead before simply vanishing. Within seconds six soldiers ran to where Fjorkvar last was each looking around to see where he could have gone. Fjorkvar reappeared a few feet away from them behind a tree, he began to observe them. From their appearance they looked like Thalmor agents, but the armour they wore was unlike any he had come across so far. It had a similar pattern to the robes worn by the Thalmor that were stationed in Skyrim but it looked identical to the Dark Brotherhood armour, what fascinated Fjorkvar more was looking down at the feet of these soldiers, their boots seemed to change colour matching that of the muddy floor, whenever someone moved it would take the colour of that area. It dawned on Fjorkvar that the ability these soldiers had to camouflage themselves meant they could have been following him for much longer than he realised.

With them out in the open he could attempt to take them out. He laid his dragon bow in front of him placing four arrows beside it, taking one look up to see of they were still out in the open he still counted six. Figuring he only had one shot at this Fjorkvar whispered _Zul Mey Gut_, he peaked out from behind the tree seeing two of the soldiers moving towards the tree opposite where Fjorkvar was. Picking up his bow, taking a deep breath Fjorkvar fired one arrow hitting a soldier in the back of the neck, without missing a beat he fired another arrow into the other soldier's head. Peaking out once more to see if the other four were still looking for him, drawing another deep breath he shouted _Tiid Klo Ul,_ time itself slowed around Fjorkvar he drew his axe running out and towards the four soldiers wrenching his arm back swinging the axe into the leg of one of them slicing it off, he turned to another planting the axe into the back of his head. He pulled out his dagger launching it into the throat of the Thalmor soldiers; he grabbed the final Altmer as the world resumed its usual pace. Fjorkvar did not ask any questions he just snapped the Altmers neck.

Fjorkvar began to check each of the bodies to try and make sense of what just happened. He began to hear the sound of clapping from behind; it got louder as the source got closer. He turned to see another Thalmor agent this one wearing a mask. The masked Thalmor agent continued his clapping before undoing a strap on the left side of his mask; Fjorkvar readied himself as the Thalmor agent untied the other strap. He slowly lifted his head gear off to reveal a Altmer with his left eye missing.

"Well if it isn't the Dragonborn. Saviour of Skyrim. Killer of my sister."

The Altmer grinned. A grin Fjorkvar was all too familiar with.

"I only got your eye Ancotar? I can assure you my aim has gotten better."

Ancotar rubbed his hand up and down the left side of his face, still grinning.

"I see you haven't lost your appetite for murder though. Tell me Fjorkvar, how could one man take all those Thalmor heads without alerting anyone else? Even during the Great War we heard how troublesome the Blades were to track down and eliminate. I am just amazed that you, a hulking Nord could do this without drawing attention to yourself. So I applaud that, and with that I just had to see if this was true. I here we stand with 6 of my best dead by your hand."

Fjorkvar cut him short.

"Just get to the point."

Ancotar continued to grin.

"You understand Ancotar I'm going to wipe that smirk off your face, than I'm gonna deliver your body to your dad than I'm going to kill him."

Ancotar began to laugh

"My father? Fjorkvar I did that job a long time ago. Here let me tell you a story. My father despised me, he adored my sister. She was going to be a great diplomat, maybe even bring an end to the fighting between man and mer. She was a visionary and my father loved that about her. When she fell for you he did not disagree with it, in private he celebrated. But he had to keep up appearances in public you know being a member of the Thalmor. So I took it upon myself to burn your family's house down, send my sister to meet you that night and recently upon hearing the beheadings of Thalmor higher ups I killed my father and guess who got the blame? Fjorkvar, Dragonborn whatever you call yourself, you are now at the top of our shit list and while the Thalmor will stop at nothing to kill you, however I have a different plan."

Fjorkvar felt a little sting in his neck, within moments he felt the power drain from his body. Trying to move his limbs, but to no avail. His whole body shut down as he fell to the ground. Ancotar walked up to the downed Fjorkvar crouching beside him.

"Today you die, your body will not be delivered to my masters instead you will be food for the wild and than the Thalmor will wage war on human kind once more this time there will be no surrender your kind will perish. Today we start with your family. Pick him up."

Two Thalmor soldiers emerged from behind lifting Fjorkvar up by his arms dragging him up the road leading him down the path to his home on the lake. Ancotar stood proudly above Fjorkvar laughing.

"I feel we have been here before Fjorkvar don't you? Once again you are helpless to stop me."

Fjorkvar looked on as his home burnt to the ground with his family inside. He would scream if he wasn't paralysed. Ancotar drew his sword plunging it into Fjorkvar's back; the two Thalmor soldiers dropped him on the ground once more. Ancotar ordered his troops to disappear and within moments they were gone. He lifted Fjorkvar's head up.

"I leave my sword in you as a parting gift. It's more of an act of mercy than a gift, and they say the Thalmor are not thoughtful."

Ancotar walked away as Fjorkvar lost consciousness his final image was that of his burring house.


	12. C:XII - No Options Left

Fjorkvar regained consciousness multiple times, each time he would see the sky and sometimes the tops of mountains. In his current state he didn't know if he was ascending to Sovngarde or still clinging to life. Each time he lost consciousness the memory of his home burning replayed over and over again.

He finally awoke opening his eyes enough to see where he was, looking around he recognised this place. He was back at Skuldafn, glancing over to his left he saw a full bodied Dragon Priest kneeling beside him, he tried to move but his body was still paralysed and in so much pain. He turned his head to look straight up; a dragon's face was so close to Fjorkvars face he could feel him breathing heavily. The dragon turned to another that was out of Fjorkvars view, he began to speak in their language, and a loud crashing sound rang through the area. The dragon moved from Fjorkvars side, and there standing over him was the Golden dragon he had met in Cyrodiil he leaned in to converse with Fjorkvar.

"Dovahkiin it is good to see that you survived the process."

Fjorkvar still unable to move his body spoke softly

"What process?"

The dragon looked over to the Dragon Priest then back to Fjorkvar.

"I offered you a gift in Cyrodiil, I never meant for it to be a gift that was to be imposed on you. Without my gift you would have been a permanent resident of Sovngarde, but I am afraid even this gift is not enough to prolong your life."

Fjorkvar closed his eyes seeing the image of his house burning again.

"Did my family survive?"

The dragon turned to the Dragon Priest who rose to his feet, shaking his head.

"I'm sorry Dovahkiin."

The sound of light sobbing came from Fjorkvar, every creature around him all looked puzzled. This was the most respected mortal in the whole of Tamriel, and here he was in his most vulnerable state showing an emotion that made him look weak. The crying suddenly stopped, his body began to violently shake his mouth opened as he shouted in the dragons tongue. Bone ripped through his forearms, upon hitting the atmosphere the spiked bones turned black. Fjorkvar passed out once more from the agonizing pain.

Fjorkvar found himself naked walking around the Imperial City, the streets were crawling with Thalmor agents. He didn't know who they were searching for or how he got there, so he just walked around looking for someone that could give him answers. He bumped into one of the patrolling Altmer. Fjorkvar opened his mouth but no words come out. The Altmer screamed for back up and within moments near a hundred Thalmor made their way into the Market District, with nowhere to go Fjorkvar ran down one of the dark alleyways. Sensing they had Fjorkvar cornered three agents advanced into the darkness. The silence of the Market District was disturbed by the sound of metal hitting the floor, a couple more agents made their way to the dark alleyway but were stopped by a gust of wind flying by them. They followed the wind only to look up and see that it was not wind at all, there in all his glory hovering above their heads was the World-Eater himself, stepping out of the shadows Fjorkvar stood stunned seeing his nemesis once again living and breathing. With no weapons to even take the fight to him Fjorkvar made a run for it, he exited the city running east into the forest, his best bet was to make it to Battlehorn Castle and get Antonio and Saladin's help. The trees that were once in front of him suddenly disappeared and the area soon filled up with fog. This was de ja vu, the Thalmor chased him from behind, but this time he was prepared for the ambush from Alduin. As he readied himself the Thalmor disappeared, the fog vanished, heavy rain and thunder began to light the Cyrodiil sky and there hovering before him was Alduin. Fjorkvar could barely make him out but his blood red eyes gazed right through the rain covering the rest of his body.

"Dovahkiin, once more we meet."

With nowhere to go and no options available Fjorkvar began to converse with Alduin.

"Should I really be surprised to see you again?"

Alduin roared.

"I must admit Dovahkiin that during our previous encounters I was too arrogant. I did not see myself losing to a lesser being. I am the first born of Akatosh, every dovah bows to me, yet they deserted me. You may not realise it Dovahkiin but we are one and the same."

Fjorkvar laughed

"I'm nothing like you, I fight to save mankind, and you fight to enslave my kind.

Aldiun roared once more

"I come to reclaim what was rightfully mine. Your arrival was something I did see. I did not believe you would be as powerful as the dovah."

Fjorkvar cuts off Aldiun

"The problem with your kind is you overlook our abilities."

Alduin's roar turned to laughter

"Mortals have no abilities to defeat us. It was you that defeated me and my dovah. You may think you are like the rest of your kind, but you fail to see the bigger picture."

Fjorkvar turned his arm over to show the holes in his forearm, Alduin continued

"You have left that life behind. You are no longer mortal. You and I are the same."

Fjorkvar processed what Alduin said and it hit him hard.

"You mean.."

Alduin roared again

"Yes Dovahkiin you are more dovah than man. Now all that's left to do Dovahkiin is for you to accept me. Take my soul, gain my knowledge. Use my anger and fear to demolish all those that stand in your way"

Fjorkvar knew that this offer would come at a high price so he responded

"And what if I say no?"

Alduin roared

"Then you die. It is my will alone that is keeping you alive now Dovahkiin. But even you are not stupid enough to turn down this gift. Together we will hunt your enemies and show them the true face of fear."

Fjorkvar nodded his head in disagreement.

"I am no warlord. I do not crave death and destruction like you."

Alduin roared before once again laughing within moments the entire world around them began to shake.

"For a mortal that was just murdered and saw his family burn before him you sure do lack the drive for revenge. How can you stand before me and claim you are no warlord and do not lust for death and destruction? In the years you have walked Skyrim all you have done is kill. Kill for money, kill for land, and kill because you enjoy the sight of death. "

Fjorkvar began to take notice of Cyrodiil falling apart, yet he could see that Alduin still stayed hovering feeling no effects.

"What have you done?"

Alduin looked around

"I have done nothing Dovahkiin. You seem to forget you are on borrowed time. You may not feel it but you are so close to death. You have zero options left, accept my offer or die."

At this point Fjorkvar did not need his former foe to lay out the options he had left. The guilt of not being there for his family was enough for him to accept this offer. Fjorkvar knew alone he could still take out Ancotar and maybe a good portion of the Thalmor, however this was now about sending a message. He could not tell if it was this encounter with Alduin or the hatred he had for Ancotar, but the thirst for blood ran through his veins. Holding his arms out Fjorkvar embraced the deceased dragon, his veins turned black, his body violently began to shake as the two merged.

Fjorkvar eyes opened for a split second his eyes glowed blood red before suddenly they returned back to blue. He sat up for the first time since briefly dying, yet he felt no ill effects and could move freely. The sharp bony spikes sticking out of his forearms no longer caused pain, but he felt his body rapidly changing he knew that this would not be the last psychical change he would experience. He looked around to see where he was, the interior was very familiar walking down the dark corridor he saw Arngeir laying on the floor bleeding out. Quickly running over to Arngeir he clinched the dying Greybeard in his arms, barely able to speak he mouthed the word Blades. A loud and painful roar of Paarthurnax echoed through the silent halls of High Hrothgar. Fjorkvar could not believe the audacity of the Blades to attack the Greybeards just to get to their master.

His neck started to twitch a sharp pain surfaced in the middle of his spine. He braced himself for another modification to his body, but the pain simply vanished. Laying Arngeir down he ran back to the bed he woke up in finding his armour and weapons laid out on the floor. He threw all his armour on before starting his ascension to the Throat of the World hopefully not too late to save Paarthurnax.


	13. C:XIII - Just Another Victim

Rushing to the top of the mountain Fjorkvar felt like his entire body was going to burst. Holding his chest he made the final steps to where Paarthurnax spent his time. Fjorkvars fears were realised: standing no more than a couple of feet in front of him were members of the Blades lead by Delphine. Fjorkvar still in pain brushed past the Blades to see his master lying on the floor bloody and beaten. Fjorkvar walked over to Paarthurnax collapsing in front of him, placing his right hand on the dragons head. Fjorkvar gently whispered.

"I'm sorry brother."

Paarthurnax shifted his eyes slowly towards Fjorkvar looking into the Nords eyes he noticed they glowed a dark red, filled with nothing but anger and hatred. With his last bit of energy the dying dragon spoke three parting words.

"Dovahkiin or Alduin?"

The body of the dovah began to burn away; his soul was captured by Fjorkvar, but his bones disintegrated leaving no trace of this ancient being. Fjorkvar's body once more shook violently as he gathered the strength to stand back up. He turned to the Blades that killed his friend, his eyes returned to the natural blue. He took a few steps towards the group before they all drew their bows pointing them towards Fjorkvar. Delphine stepped forward.

"Stop where you are Fjorkvar. We must talk."

Fjorkvar stopped holding his chest gasping for air.

"Talk…there is nothing….to talk…about."

Delphine responded

"Look Paarthurnax had to be dealt with. His crimes against human kind could not go any longer unpunished. I'm sorry Fjorkvar, but you had your chance to deal with this and you didn't."

Fjorkvar fell to one knee

"And…the Greybeards?"

Delphine shook her head.

"That is a bit more unfortunate. We tried to get them to stand down. Know that for a bunch of old guys they were tough bastards."

Fjorkvar struggled to catch his breath

"You…you know…I can't….let…you…leave here….Delphine"

The Blades behind Delphine started to mumble amongst themselves as Delphine once again shook her head.

"Look Fjorkvar I can understand that you are upset but this was for the greater good. At from what I can tell you don't seem fit enough to fight anyone. Let's get you to Esbern and see if he can fix you up."

Delphine walked towards Fjorkvar who was still kneeling, as she got within touching distance Fjorkvar lifted his head his eyes once more glowing red, he opened his mouth and let out a roar.

"You killed my lieutenant, my brother, and you stand before me trying to justify yourself. You mortals have no honour."

Delphine looked down at Fjorkvar before taking a step back. That voice tone was all too familiar; she recognised it from Kynesgrove all those years ago.

"Dragonborn what has happened to you?"

Fjorkvar stood back up staring at Delphine he spoke.

"Your kind seeks the destruction of the dovah while the Dovahkiin wishes to use us as a tool against his enemy. The power this mortal now holds is much greater than any army that stands before him; even the immortals that walk these lands will beg for mercy when the time comes for them to bow to him. Yet here you stand defiant, but the real question now is can you strike the sole being your kind are sworn to protect?"

By now the Blades watching on heard what they were up against each of them readied themselves for anything. Delphine took a moment to think about her next plan of action she looked over to her Blades who were quite terrified before looking back at Fjorkvar. She sheathed her weapon.

"Fjorkvar if you can hear me. I don't know what kind of deal you made with Alduin, and somehow I doubt it was really worth it. Today I'll let you go, but we will meet again."

Delphine turned to her Blades making hand gestures as a signal to leave. Her eyes suddenly widened, her arms became limp. The Blades looked past Delphine to see Fjorkvar standing behind her; his left arm wrapped around Delphine as he spun her body round to face him. The Blades gazed upon her back seeing holes pierced in the lower back of her armour. Fjorkvar held his right forearm to Delphines neck as he slowly forced the forearm spikes into her throat. Blood quickly began to pour onto his arm dripping to the snow below.

"Just like my sword and shield Alduin as become my tool. I have limits on how far I will go to achieve my goal; however I will take out any one that blocks my way. I'm just sorry it was you that has to feel my wraith first. But you're just another victim."

Fjorkvar lifted his right forearm up tearing Delphines throat completely open. Her blood splashed all over his face like a baptism. Fjorkvar removed Delphine from his arm letting her just drop to the floor. The Blades looked horrified seeing the bloody face of Fjorkvar, his was stone faced staring straight at them raising his arms slowly across his chest into an 'X' shape dropping his head slowly. The blood began to run off his face and arm as he spoke to the Blades standing before him.

"Your leaders have lead you down the wrong path. You are trained to slay the dragons against my wishes. Esbern is too caught up in the past; today you took the life of a being that helped saved this world. I give you a choice now you leave here return to Esbern and inform him of my coming or you leave here and prepare for the death I will grant you and the rest of the Blades."

The Blades looked at each other before they ran off down the mountain.

Fjorkvar left the mountain making his way towards his burnt down house Lakeview Manor. As the night cloaked Skyrim Fjorkvar made his way through the wilderness; every spider that stalked him, every wolf pack that tracked him and every bear and troll that came out of their caves all kept their distance. What they saw was a man talking to himself but this was not what scared the creatures of the night. A dark black shadow trailed behind him, an apparition of the World-Eater seemed to protect this warrior.

Day light broke as Fjorkvar made his way through Riverwood. Alvor the smith was working his forge when Fjorkvar walked past; it was like he had seen a ghost. His hammer stopped as he looked at this dead man walking.

Fjorkvar finally arrived at his destroyed home he took a moment to look around at the destruction. He took a glimpse at the dried puddle of blood on the path walking straight past it. Reaching his ruined house he began to remove the wood searching for the cellar door. Relatively quickly he found the door, with that he heard the sound of footsteps walking up the path.

"This area is off-limits to everyone. By order of the Thalmor you must leave."

A voice said behind him. As Fjorkvar turned he saw round about 20 foot soldiers standing on his path he stood up straight and just smiled. The areas of Falkreath and Riverwood were now open for business the streets were all pretty lively now. This lively atmosphere was interrupted suddenly by the sounds of men screaming. Everyone in both towns stopped what they were doing, the screams carried on for about three minutes before suddenly stopping.

Riverwood returned to trading normally after the screaming stopped. While they wondered what it was no one bothered to check out what had happened. Antonio and Saladin made their way through the main pathway stopping just outside the Riverwood Trader. Their eyes fixated on the archway by Alvor's shop. Fjorkvar walked into the town his Dragon Bone armour which was once white now took the colour of crimson as blood dripped from it. He looked dead ahead to see the heroes of the past standing in his way. As he approached them no one spoke a word he stood before the two men for a short amount of time then he just smirked and carried on walking.


	14. C:XIV - Honorbound

Ancotar and surviving members of his assassins stood before six Thalmor elders in the city of Alinor they were being commended for their work in Skyrim, more importantly the killing of the Dragonborn. The Elders one by one congratulated all of them for doing a job well done once the final Elder said his piece Ancotar was given the time to make a small speech he walked to the centre of the large hall turning to the Elders and his men.

"What we have done is shown that man does not belong amongst the Gods. The Nords put their faith once more in a man who they believed to be immortal and were shown that no man is above the Altmer, no man is above the law of the Thalmor."

Ancotar re-joined his men as those around him clapped and cheered at his words. Shouting and screaming began to echo through–out the hall as everyone turned to the main doors. They burst open with Thalmor agents poured in carrying one of their own that was covered head to toe in blood.

"Sir you may want to talk to this agent." One of the Thalmor standing at the front of the pack said with some urgency.

Ancotar walked up to the bloody Altmer lifting his head.

"What happened?"

The injured Altmer lifted his eyes looking directly at Ancotar.

"He…he is still alive."

Ancotar's eyes widened.

"Who is still alive?"

The Altmer responded with his final breath

"Dragonborn"

The Altmers head dropped as he passed away. Ancotar could not believe what he had just heard. He turned to his team who were also in shock. The Thalmor that brought the now dead agent in spoke once more.

"Masters there is something outside you may want to see."

Everyone left the building walking to the burning sunlight looking towards the building directly opposite the hall of government. There perched on the building was Nahfahlaa.

"I bring your people a message from the Dovahkiin. Your failed attempt to kill him as only angered him. The Dovahkiin will no longer show mercy to your kind, the dovah stand beside our protector and now offer you this promise that soon your cities will be filled with nothing but smoke, fire and death. A new empire will rise and in this new era beast, man and elven kind all bow to the Dovahkiin."

Ancotar laughed loudly at the message given to his people.

"This Dragonborn is just a man, I have killed him once and I can kill him again."

Nahfahlaa nodded.

"You misunderstood me. You killed a man once; the Dovahkiin that walks these plains now is human only in as much as his figure. The Dovahkiin accepted a gift that you could not begin to comprehend. I leave you with this. You may march your armies towards the land of the Nords but your march will be in vain the only thing that awaits you is a quicker death."

Nahfahlaa finished his speech and flew off into the Summerset Isle skyline. Ancotar embarrassed turned to the Elders standing behind him.

"Give me another shot. I will personally deliver his head to you." Ancotar said trying to plead his case.

The Elders looked at him as he begged for one last chance to get rid of Fjorkvar, one of the Elders stepped forward.

"It would seem Ancotar that we are in a position where no solution will calm either side. While we believe that the Imperial Legion will not side with this Dragonborn we are aware that the next road we take is paved with nothing but darkness. It is no secret that the young wish to eradicate the other races and it would seem now it is time to wage one last war. You have our blessing to lead an army, however if you fail in your quest do not return. If the Dragonborn is truly serious that he will come here I don't think there will be a home to return to.

Ancotar nodded as he called his group, racing to their horses before setting off to gather an army the likes had never been seen in Tamriel.

Back in Skyrim Antonio and Saladin made their way to Sky Haven Temple. Fjorkvar had let them know that the last remaining Blades were stationed there. Reaching the entrance to Karthspire they saw the Blades that had recently meet up with Fjorkvar these historic Blades began to sneak into the compound making sure not to be spotted by the already terrified Blades.

Antonio and Saladin made it to the main door of Sky Haven Temple as they walked into the dimly lit entrance way. They found themselves standing in the main hall before walking over to Alduin's wall. Both studied it finding their own proficiencies making comments to each other about it. They felt Esbern and the Blades arming themselves and standing behind them. Esbern questioned the two.

"This is sacred ground I must ask you to leave at once."

The two men just stood there as Antonio responded.

"While I understand your eagerness for us to leave me and my associate here have come to talk to you."

Esbern began to lose his temper.

"We have nothing to discus. You must leave immediately."

Saladin turned round looking at the Blades standing there.

"You stand there asking us to leave yet we have more of a right to stand here than you do. Let me introduce myself I am Saladin Musashi, a name that surely you would not know but one that is very important. I stood beside Emperor Uriel Septim VII as he was cut down by the Mythic Dawn; I lead the charge against the armies of Mehrunes Dagon with Blades who were so battle hardened that the Daedra even respected them. But here I stand 200 years later and the Blades are nothing but a bunch of cowards who should be standing beside their next Emperor instead of trying to eradicate the dragons."

Esbern not impressed in the slightest responded.

"And I'm guessing this is another Blade that served with you?"

Antonio kept looking at the wall placing his finger on the 'Disaster at Red Mountain'

"I saw the Tribunal fall. I killed Dagoth Ur and destroyed the Heart of Lorkhan. I stand before you as the highest ranking Blade in the whole of Tamriel. Yet I could never lead these men and women you have lost your way."

One of the Dunmer members among the Blades removed his helmet and took a knee.

"Lord Nerevar I am not worthy of being in your presence."

Esbern looked down at the Dunmer blade and turned his attention to Antonio.

"The Nerevarine is Imperial?"

The terrified Blades walked into see everyone gathered around the wall. They quickly hurried themselves over to Esbern who now turned to them noticing Delphine was not accompanying them

"Where is Delphine?"

They all looked at each other as one stepped forward.

"The dragon is died but Delphine did not make it."

Esbern closed his eyes for a moment of prayer for his fallen comrade.

"Paarthurnax has taken his last victim."

The terrified Blades looked at each again before continuing

"No it was not Paarthurnax that killed her. The Dragonborn cut her down."

Esbern was shocked to hear this.

"Why?"

The Blade responded

"I have never seen so much evil and anger unleashed on another person. He had spikes growing out of his arms. He is no longer human Esbern."

Esbern could not begin to understand what he was hearing.

"He is coming here for you Esbern. He made it pretty clear that the remaining Blades either join him or we die too."

Antonio interjected

"Me and Saladin here along with the Dragonborn are assembling an army to take back the land of Talos we need these men and women to fight by our side."

The terrified Blade spoke once more

"We overheard him talking to Delphine before he killed her. She said his voice was one she had heard before, I think she mentioned Kynesgrove."

Esbern face turned pale. He walked over towards the wall stroking his hand up and down the part which highlighted the Last Dragonborn fighting the World-Eater.

"It would seem the Dragonborn as made a deal with the devil. We were sworn to protect the Dragonborn but I will not stand side-by-side with a monster. So I must ask you two along with those that will fight with the Dragonborn to leave this place and never return."

Antonio and Saladin started to walk out of the temple looking behind them they saw that no other Blades were following. Saladin put his hand on Antonio shoulder.

"They finally have found honour yet foolishly they will stand and perish when the Dragonborn arrives. We need to find him."


	15. C:XV - There Goes My Hero

Making his way through Rorikstead Fjorkvar was planning over and over again in his head what he was going to do when he got to Solitude. He was going to ask Elisif the Fair to join forces with him and tackle the Thalmor though he would not accept no for an answer. Fjorkvar killed Ulfric for the Empire and for Elisif and this request would make both of them even. He made it a few feet down the road before stopping to see a female Imperial being attacked by a group of bandits, he crouched down sneaking towards them before once again stopping. This female put up a good fight but the numbers game caught up with her. The bandit chief come from behind and hit her full force with the hilt of his sword, Fjorkvar understood where this was going as they dragged her off.

He stood back up walking to the spot where this Imperial was dragged off, seeing her dog lying on the floor dying. Fjorkvar knew the dog wouldn't last much longer so without hesitation he placed his hands on the dog trying to stabilise it. A few moments passed where Fjorkvar felt he was doing this in vain when the dog began to come round. The voice of Alduin inside screamed with disgust.

"Dovahkiin you wish to wage war with your enemies yet here we are tending to a dog. Maybe I choose unwisely."

Fjorkvar shook his head before hitting himself a few times. He looked towards to the cave where the Imperail was taken without her consent. Alduin's voice inside kept informing him that they have bigger things to deal with but Fjorkvar would not, could not listen to him. Someone was in danger and it was his duty to help her. He started to walk across the field when he saw the dog get back to her feet, hobbling towards him as if she was going to settle the score with the bandits too.

"I'm sorry you must stay here." Fjorkvar said

She just looked up at him and he could tell that she wasn't going to listen to him. He lifted the dog up and carried her towards the cave. The desperate screams of the Imperial could be heard by the entrance. He let the dog down nice and slowly this time being sterner with her.

"You cannot come in here. I promise I will save your owner."

The dog as much as it wanted to help someway understood that it was not in the best shape to rescue her owner. Fjorkvar entered the hideout trying to find where they took the woman as he went in deeper the screams got louder and louder. He came to a wall with a slight crack in it peaking through he could see a group of ten bandits surrounding the Imperial as she laid on the table in front of them. The Chief walked around the table towards her head, Fjorkvar saw the female spit into the face of the Chief, he wiped the salvia off his face then proceeded to slap the girl multiple times as those around him cheered. He made his way to the middle of the table running his finger up and down her side. The girl now aware no one was coming to save her started to cry the Chief ripped her top off before dong the same to her bottoms. He climbed on top of the woman laughing directly in front of her face.

"Ain't no one coming to save you darling. Don't worry this won't hurt for longer"

Fjorkvar had to get in there quickly before this anything else happened. He tried to move but he felt a weight keeping him still. Alduin spoke once more.

"It would seem that I can not bend you to my will. Ok Dovahkiin we do it your way but I will give you my final gift brace yourself."

The Chief licked the left side of the Imperials face as his men watched waiting for their turn this was quickly intrusted by the sound of Fjorkvar screaming in agony. Everyone looked towards the wall where Fjorkvar was behind. The screams stopped everyone looked at each other the Chief turned to one of his men telling them to go investigate. While unlucky soul was very hesitant at first he made his way out of the room. Making his way up the corridor he noticed that every single torch had been blown out except the one back by the door he raced back to get it so he could continue.

He made his way to the darkest part of the corridor there he saw Fjorkvar with his back turned to him.

"Hey you shouldn't be here. Leave or I will have to kill you" the man cried out

The noise of bone cracking was all that responded Fjorkvar turned to the man who saw what he was up against and ran back to his fellow bandits. Smashing through the door screaming at the top of his lungs

"DRAGON….IT'S A FUCKIN' DRAGON!."

They all turned to him and laughed hysterically. The Chief turned to him shaking his head.

"Do you know how big dragons are? Ain't no way one is fitting into this cave, get back out there and..."

The door swung violently open knocking the scared bandit out the way. The other bandits looked in horror as they saw what stood before them. The armour wrapped around Fjorkvar's body looked very similar to that of Alduin but the most terrifying aspect of this armour was the mask that was slowly forming around Fjorkvars head. Within a few seconds the face of Fjorkvar completely disappeared and now staring at the bandits was the face of the World-Eater himself. The final gift it would seem that Alduin had given his host was the power to become a walking tool of destruction.

In a moment of panic everyone rushed the Dragonborn swinging their swords and axes yet they couldn't break through. Arrows started flying towards the monster but they just deflected of him. Fjorkvar shouted _VEN GAAR NOS, _a cyclone knocked the bandits in front of him out of the way leading a path towards the bandit Chief. By now he had climbed off the table and was holding the Imperial female with a dagger to her throat.

"Don't come any closer or I'll kill this bitch."

The thrown men got back to their feet trying to mount another attack against Fjorkvar this time however he drew his axe cutting them one by one as they entered his personal space. The final bandit to attack was the one that first saw Fjorkvars new form holding him by his armour Fjorkvar placed his forearm on the bandits' throat.

"You stand there challenging me. I am the epitome of death there is no one that can stand a tiny bit of my fury or anger but here you are trying to accomplish no creature living or dead could do."

The Chief's hand started to shake it had finally dawned on him who was in the room with him.

"Dragonborn….."

An ebony dart flew across the room landing in the Chiefs left eye. His arms dropped freeing the naked female. Fjorkvar walked over to her as the Alduin armour slowly returned to his body she only caught a glimpse of her saviour before she passed out.

The Imperial regained consciousness finding herself tucked into a warm and cosy bed. The only thing she could remember was nearly being raped and a man saving her. She eventually rolled out of bed revealing all the cuts on her body were patched up pretty good. The pain was still there but she felt much better. Some clothes were located next to the bed on a wardrobe she quickly put them on and walked into the main hall. It had been a long time since she had seen a home as beautiful as this, taking a look over the banister she saw her dog sitting next to a Nord male.

Running down the stairs she went straight to her companion and embraced her.

"Oh Daisy I thought I had lost you."

She looked at the Nord and smiled

"And it is thanks to you that I am still alive."

The Nord shook his head.

"No not me my lady. My Thane was the one who brought you to his home. I'm Valdimar the Housecarl. And what is your name?"

The Imperial somewhat confused responded.

"Megan's my name. It is a pleasure to meet you. So when do I get to meet my hero?"

The smile from Valdimar's face quickly disappeared.

"My Thane is in the cellar. If you plan to meet him I ask that you be careful. He hasn't been the same since he lost his family."

The cheer was also now drained from Megen's face.

"What happened?"

Valdimar stood up and walked to the table.

"I am not sure. My Thane has not spoken to me about the details, but it is clear to see that a part of him as died inside."

Megan strolled over to the cellar door opening it turning to Daisy telling her to stay put. As she descended into the darkness her eyes were drawn to the mannequin in the centre of the room. Standing in front of it she found herself in awe of the mysterious armour. She reached out her right hand to touch the golden mask when a voice called out.

"That is the armour of the First Dragonborn, Miraak."

Megan turned to see Fjorkvar forging some armour in the next room. Fjorkvar continued to speak.

"I have faced many monsters and people in my time here in Skyrim and I now consider Miraak the toughest foe I have faced, One that easily should've matched my skill yet as you can see he failed."

Megan still didn't know who this Nord was standing in front of her.

"Sorry if this is rude but who are you?"

Fjorkvar stopped what he was doing looking up at Megan and smiled.

"Who am I? That is a question I have not answered in a long time. Many call me the Dragonborn but I prefer Fjorkvar."

Megan took a seat on a barrel watching Fjorkvar continue his forging.

"I'm Megan by the way."

Fjorkvar nodded.

"So Fjorkvar what are you making?"

Fjorkvar continued to forge but took a moment to point to a chest next to Megan.

"Look in there."

Megan jumped off the barrel opening the chest with excitement. A huge smile stretched across her face.

"Is this…Daedric Armour?"

Fjorkvar finished forging walking over to the workbench.

"Can you wear heavy armour?" Fjorkvar asked.

Megan took a moment to think.

"Well I'm use to wearing Oricish armour does that count?"

Fjorkvar chuckled

"I guess that is good enough. How old are you kid?"

Megan still fixated on the armour responded

"19"

Fjorkvar stilling tempering his armour continued.

"What is a 19 year old doing walking Skyrim without someone accompanying her? And no the dog doesn't count."

Megan closed the chest jumping back on to the barrel.

"My parents recently were killed and I thought I could start a new life here in Skyrim. Turns out that may have been a bad choice."

Fjorkvar chuckled again

"I came here for a fresh start too. But it seems the past as a way of catching up with you."

Megan smiled and nodded. A awkward silence filled the room for a moment before Megen asked another question.

"So Fjorkvar, why where you on that road? Not that I'm complaining I'm just curious."

Fjorkvar stopped what he was doing. Taking a look over at Megen who was still smiling.

"I was heading to Solitude. I have business with the Queenl."

Megan asked another question.

"What kind of business?"

Fjorkvar responded.

"I'm not sure it is right for me to tell you,"

Megan wasn't too happy with the answer she got.

"C'mon Fjorkvar I'm good at keeping secrets."

Fjorkvar took a deep breathe.

"There is a war coming. A war that will lead to more pain and misery for the residents of Tamriel. But it is a necessary evil. The Thalmor over stepped their boundaries by murdering me and my family."

Megan looked at Fjorkvar confused.

"Yes I died Megan. I made a deal with a monster to be resurrected. This monster now lives within me thirsty for the blood of my enemies and soon he will be over fed. I am nothing more than a war machine. Death and destruction is all I live for now. Yet there are two men that believe I am suitable for the role of Emperor."

Megan laughed before quickly regaining her composure. Fjorkvar smiled as she responded to him.

"I guess laugh and the world laughs with you right?"

Fjorkvar nodded in agreement.

"So if you are fighting the Thalmor you need an army right? Well can I join up?"

Fjorkvar chuckled.

"I have not seen you in battle, properly. I will consider it if my army find you worthy."

Megan titled her head

"What army do you have?"

Fjorkvar smiled as he responded.

"My army is one that reign hell-fire down onto the battlefield. It is one that will cloud the battlefields of Tamriel in darkness with their spread wings."

Megan didn't quite understand what Fjorkvar was talking about.

"I'm sorry Fjorkvar but I don't think magical birds are going to help you. You need men and women with real skill."

Fjorkvar laughed once more as he put down his hammer.

"I didn't mean birds Megan. I mean dragons."

Megans jaw dropped. Since entering Skyrim she hadn't seen any of these mythical beasts more to the point she figured out that the way he was going to test her battle prowess was probably by fighting one of them. Fjorkvar walked towards the ladder leading up to the main house. He stopped turning around to face Megan once more.

"By the way consider that a gift."

Megan looked down at the newly crafted Daedric armour on the workbench she jumped for joy before containing her excitement and giving Fjorkvar a thumbs up as he left the cellar.


	16. C:XVI - The Queen of Solitude

Leaving Megan and her dog in the safe hands of Valdimar Fjorkvar set off once again to meet with Elisif the Fair. Highmoon Hall wasn't far from Solitude so the journey was less tiresome than usual. He entered the gates seeing the market so full of life the children running around playing games reminded him of his own, and it just brought back all the misery of his family burning to death.

Fjorkvar walked through Solitude making his way to the Blue Palace he knew he may have some problems getting an audience with Elisif, but it was the least she could do after he fought her war for her and he also still felt a little annoyed that he had to purchase Proudspire Manor from her after everything he had done but that wasn't important here he needed her to commit to his war Fjorkvar needed to know he had an ally in the most powerful woman in the whole of Skyrim.

He marched straight past the guards heading upstairs he saw Elisif already engaged in a meeting with someone that Fjorkvar had history with, standing in front of him stood Elenwen. Talking to Elisif they were laughing and joking, it would seem since last speaking to Elisif she had became very cosy with the Thalmor. The laughter suddenly stopped as Elisif eyes met with Fjorkvar's, slowly Elenwen turned to see him her face looked like it had lost all of it's colour she could not believe he was standing before her.

"Dragonborn?" Elenwen said

Fjorkvar looked straight past her focusing on Elisif.

"Elisif we need to talk"

Elisif smiled

"If you wish but I must insist that Elenwen stays. It would be in both of our interests."

Fjorkvar took a deep breathe and responded.

"I doubt your friend here will enjoy what I am going to put forth but if you insist. There is a storm coming Elisif and everyone will pick sides my question is who will you join? The side which gave you your husband's throne? Or the side that gives you orders?"

Elisif face said it all she was outraged by Fjorkvar's request.

"How dare you! You walk into my home and try to force your power on to me. I have heard of what you plan to do but you fail to realise that the people of Skyrim no longer need war heroes. This is a time of peace and I'm sorry Fjorkvar but you are no longer needed. Skyrim is well protected by the Legion and the Thalmor."

Fjorkvar scoffed at that remark.

"Well protected? Were my family well protected when the Thalmor burnt them to the ground?"

The rage was gone from Elisif she looked over at Elenwen who dropped her head.

"I'm sorry about your family Fjorkvar but the people of Skyrim do not need any more wars. I am also sorry for this Fjorkvar the Thalmor say you are a wanted criminal and you must surrender your weapons and be taken into custody."

Fjorkvar wiped his thumb across his eyebrow then he proceeded to stroke his beard while smiling at Elisif.

"You want my weapons? Take 'em."

He drew his dagger as two guards approached him from behind. He swung his right arm back wildly stabbing one guard in the chest quickly pulling it out spinning to slice the other guard's throat. He moved grabbing Elenwen around the neck placing the dagger under her chin.

"You don't understand Elisif the people of Skyrim run scared, afraid of the Thalmor. They are coming to wage war on not just our land but every land that isn't pure Altmer. Though you don't care much for that right Elisif do you? You wish to play happy families with the enemy rather then prepare you people. I will now take my leave, but soon, very soon you will see my strength."

Fjorkvar turned throwing Elenwen to the floor before jumping over the bannister and exiting the palace. The guards chased after him as Elisif checked on Elenwen.

"Are you alright?"

Elewen stood up brushing herself off.

"Yes Ekisif I am fine."

Elisif questioned Elewen about what Fjorkvar had said.

"Is it true do the Thalmor really wish to attack Skyrim?"

Elewen responded casually.

"Of course not. Fjorkvar did well in the past defeating the Ulfric and his uprising, destroying Alduin and protecting this land. But do you not think that he believes he is entitled to more? He wishes to wage war against my people; all he is doing is replacing Ulfric. You cannot believe that Fjorkvar as any type of an army? He is just one man…."

A guard rushes up the stairs standing before Elisif and Elewen.

"Queen we are under attack."

Elisif face looked confused but quickly that expression changed to one of anger.

"How many men are there?"

The guard started to stutter.

"Quickly we have no time to lose."

The guard took a moment before telling Elisif.

"There is only one man your highness. I think you should come take a look."

Elisif and Elewen made their way to the centre of Solitude seeing people screaming and running in all directions. When they reached the centre they both looked on in horror. Surrounding the city walls dragons perched waiting for the order. Hovering above on Odahving was Fjorkvar.

"Queen Elisif I offered you a chance to stand your ground and protect your people. You refused and now your sentence and the sentence of your subjects is death. This however is a warning, Solitude your Queen sold you drown the river, fraternizing with the enemy while your kin still get mistreated by the Thalmor. A war is coming to our land and the lands of all Tamriel I will not allow my home to be a wasteland ruled by a selfish race that care not for the beliefs of others. Though now this is none of your concern. Your wise Queen Elisif decided that the Thalmor will protect you; she assumed that you would not fight for what is yours. She thinks I am Ulfric Stormcloak reborn, I say I am Dragonborn the one who will take it upon himself to make sure that every man and women across Tamriel gets the freedom that was given to them as a birth right."

Fjorkvar looked to the skies before shouting in the dragons tongue and with that the dragons dispersed leaving the citizens of Solitude to look at their Queen and her Thalmor guest,


	17. C:XVII - The Fragile Mind

Fjorkvar made his way to the top of the mountain standing there waiting for Megan who was walking ever so slowly behind him. Finally she came and stood next to him breathing heavily Fjorkvar turned to his companion.

"I thought you said you knew how to handle heavy armour?"

Megan looked up at him still trying to catch her breath and slapped the air. Fjorkvar continued.

"Well here we are this is Skyborn Alter. This Megan is where you will prove your worth."

Fjorkvar walked over to the Word Wall, Megans sweat was still pouring into her eyes she could only make out a blur in the distance, wiping her eyes revealed Odahviing perched and Fjorkvar talking to him. Fjorkvar turned to Megan pointing at her Odahviing lifted his body from his position he began to soar through the air. Picking up speed he flew straight at her just missing Megan.

She drew her sword swinging aimlessly in to the air trying to hit the dragon that was toying with her. The armour started to play a part in the tiredness of Megan as her swinging got slower and slower Odahviing stopped landing in front of her.

"Dovahkiin she has heart no?"

Fjorkvar walked up to his dovah friend slapping him on the neck. He held his hand out to Megan lifting her back to a standing position.

"Odahviing is right you have a lot of heart. Your no quit attitude is quite inspirational but at some point you have to realise you can't win every fight."

Megan brushing herself off chuckled

"Yeah I know. But I bet I can take you. At least it will be a fair fight then right Fjorkvar?"

Fjorkvar looked at Odahviing smiling

"Ok tell you what I'll use this wooden sword and I won't use the Thu'um either"

Megan nodded as she started to take off the Daedric armour before long she was standing before them both half-naked.

"What are you doing?"

Megan laughed

"I can't wear that any more. Plus all this sweatiness has warmed me up. So let's get it on."

Fjorkvar clinched his fists as every bone in his body clicked. Megan charged at him jumping in the air and landed a kick to the chest knocking Fjorkvar back. He nodded as he started to fight back, both engaged in sword play neither getting the best of each other. Fjorkvar finally got the upper hand by knocking Megans sword out of her hand but this didn't stop her she closed the distance throwing punches and kicks all missing. She was starting to get frustrated as Fjorkvar cracked a smile this just infuriated her more she stopped throwing combos as she ran straight at him spinning and landing an elbow. Fjorkvar's brain was scrambled as Megan grabbed hold of his head following up with more elbows finally drawing blood. Sensing she had done enough to win the duel she stopped letting go of Fjorkvar as he fell to the floor. Odahviing looked on in shock as his friend laid a bloody mess on the snow covered floor.

His insides started to burn as Alduin felt embarrassed and ashamed for his host.

"Dovahkiin you let a mere child beat you, a female at that. You are pitiful and an embarrassment now I will take over and do what should have been done before."

Fjorkvar stood up as his body started to change. The black armour covered his body as Megan's face turned from a joyful smile to pure fear.

"Now get ready for the full force of the Dovahkiin"

Megan looked to the left to locate her sword as she turned back to Fjorkvar a fist slammed into her face sending her flying to the floor. Fjorkvar walked up to her as she tried to crawl away he placed his right foot onto her stomach making it impossible for her to get away. Bending down he placed his left forearm gently on her throat as she started to weep a little.

"You may have heart but you are still a child. We should haveput you out of your misery long ago."

He started to push harder into her throat, when all seemed hopeless for Megan an arrow hit the back of Fjorkvar's helmet making him turn around. There he saw Antonio and Saladin running towards him quickly he got to his feet shouting _WULD NAH KEST_ moving from Megan's chest to the ancient heroes clotheslining both of them. They got back to their feet trying to fight this monster but nothing would work every time their weapons hit his armour it just bounced off and Fjorkvar would follow up with combo after combo.

Both bloody and beaten Antonio and Saladin took one more shot at Fjorkvar Antonio from the left, Saladin from the right. Antonio's sword crossed the front of Fjorkvar mask as he turned and punched the Hero of Morrowind, Saladin followed up with a thunderous punch to the side of Fjorkvar which just got him angry. In what seemed like a blur to Odahviing watching all three spin stopping with Antonio and Saladin's swords at the throat of Fjorkvar while the Dragonborn had his arms held out with his forearms at their throats.

"What has happened to you Dragonborn?" Antonio said with some sadness

Fjorkvar not enjoying the position he was in turned his arms grabbing both of their heads rolling them to the floor. Antonio and Saladin now on one knee each stared at their companion as he began punching himself in the head each successful hit causing the mask to break apart. A split ran down the front of the mask giving him the chance to try and pull it off Fjorkvar screamed

"I…I…I'm…losing…my...self!"

Fjorkvar let out one final spine-tingling roar before turning to Odahviing shouting _GOL HAH DOV_ bending this already loyal dovah to his will. Climbing on his neck. Odahviing flew off into the Skyrim sky leaving the three mortals behind.

Antonio got up and walked over to Megan who was still lying on the floor crying in agony. He lifted her up cradling the female Imperial in his arms. She looked up to see who the gentle being was carrying her; she was greeted with a smile.

"Its ok child lets get you back to safety."

Once again the embrace of a strong male really made her feel safe, she closed her eyes and passed out.


End file.
